


The only Virgin

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Porn Watching, virgin!Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marvelous wanted to do was watching TV in peace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> What if they had TV on the GokaiGalleon?

Marvelous sank on his bed on the GokaiGalleon exhausted. It had been a long and hard day fighting Zangyack again. He sighed and turned on the TV. As the captain, he was the only one with such endowment in his room, the others had to share one in the common room.

He had just layed back and made himself comfortable, switching through the channels when Gai knocked on the door.

"What is it?" He grumbled and Gai looked around the slightly open door with that large smile on his face he always had.

  
"Ahahaha Marvelous-san, watching TV? Great, great. Listen, I can't find the newspaper.  
Didn't you have it this morning? They said our bounty got up again."

Marvelous sighed slightly vexed. "I dunno. Ask Doc."

"Um okay hahaha" Gai laughed briskly, bowed quickly and left. Marvelous snorted and turned his attention to the screen again. He switched through the channels aimlessly before the porn channel showed up. An impish grin appeared in the right corner of his mouth. Ah, why not.  


He made himself more comfortable and cozy, adding a few pillows and soon his hand slid inside his pants, groping himself. The girl on the screen moaned deliciously being taken from behind. How nice to have a TV all for himself. He gasped, freeing his arousal from his pants when it knocked on the door again. Oh shit. He had forgotten to lock it.

"Maaaaaaarvelous-san" _Gai. What a nuisance._ Marvelous moaned in frustration, pulling the blanket over his crotch just in case.

"What is it Gai, not now, I'm busy!" He quickly grabbed the remote and muted the programme. The girl had gotten rather loud.

 

"Just a min-" Gai began, already one foot in the room. "Marvelous-san, are you okay, your face is so red..." Gai walked up to the bed.

"I am. But look, I don't really have time for you now" Marvelous got nervous because Gai was sitting on the edge of the bed now. Marvelous was about to loose it and throw his companion out when Gai started to whine loudly and his brown eyes became all large and Marvelous sighed and Gai was already bursting in a loud complaining cry.

 

"It's just that.. I was upstairs with the others and .. we talked about .. you know.. about...!!!"

Gai pursed his lips and his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

 

"About what?" Marvelous' voice stayed calm.

"About sex.. and and.. apparently I am the only virgin on board of this ship!!!" Gai bawled out loudly and threw himself on the bed and Marvelous shrieked because it pulled the blanket away from where it had covered his crotch.

 

Gai shifted up, turning his head around before Marvelous could do anything and Gai hit his cheeks with his flat hands.

"MARVELOUS-SAN OH MY GOD I'M SORRY DID YOU.. WHERE YOU JUST.. oh my God!!!"

He turned crimson red and tried to hide his face with the blanket Marvelous was desperately clinging on to and trying to pull away from Gai. For a moment it was completely silent in Marvelous' room.

 

"Gai, calm the fuck down!" Marvelous finally found his voice again. "Yeah so I was. No big deal." He huffed, leaning back and then he grinned.

He grabbed the remote and put the sound back on. Now Gai's attention went to the screen immediately. His eyes widened and he stammered.

„That.. that's..!“ He pointed to the screen excessively, mouth in a shocked O. He didn't even realize Marvelous was now crawling up behind him, sliding his arms around his body and kissing his neck gently.

 

"Ma~!!!" the puzzled boy began to utter startled but was silenced determindly by a pair of hot lips on his own when his captain kissed him hard, turning him over and pinning him on the bed, his arousal pressing hard and not so subtle against his thigh and Gai moaned.

Marvelous made quite a show of kissing his way down Gai's neck rather cockily, sliding up his shirt quickly and licking over a nipple skilfully, playing with the other teasingly while he kept dry humping the boy. Gai squirmed, his mind trying to process what was happening but his body took control and he clawed his hands into the sheets.

And the TV was long forgotten.

 

 


End file.
